


Torch

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Choi Youngjae, Dom Im Jaebum | JB, Jackson also calls jaebum daddy, Jackson calls youngjae sir, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Names, Pet Play, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Jackson Wang, Threesome - M/M/M, im not really sorry tbh, im sorry this is dirty, jacksons cum slut self makes an appearance at the end, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaebum's eyes were fixated on him, roaming every part of his body and flickering over his face to catch every expression he made. Jackson looked over at Youngjae and he was doing the same, his eyes straying more to his collar than anything else, lips parting as he watched him intently.--(Kinktober Day 17 - Masturbation/Collaring)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Torch

**Author's Note:**

> note: y'all don't know how many times throughout this i stopped and was like "did i really just write that" and also "alexa this is what your life has become. you really are a legend sis, you're really superior. wow congrats." also more pet play and some daddy kink because they're both big kinks with jackjae and jackbum okay? stop judging me :( i hope y'all liked this uwu

Jackson loved the feeling of resting his head against Youngjae's thighs, his soft breathing evening out further as the younger carded his hand through his hair softly. His mouth was spit slick and his lips plump from working Youngjae's cock for what felt like hours, his eyes fluttering as he moaned softly and shuffled up further in between Youngjae's legs, mouthing at his cock and slurping up the beads of precum at the tip.

"Such a good Pup, aren't you?" Youngjae's voice was breathy and deep, his usual soft tone overrun by his lust and pleasure as he watched how enthusiastic his little pet was for a chance to suck his dick.

"Mhm." Jackson hummed and raised his eyes to meet Youngjae's, tongue sticking out to lap up some more precum.

"What would Daddy say if he saw you on your knees for me, hmm? Think he'd like his little baby grinding down on my leg like the horny little puppy you are?" Youngjae suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back to stop him from mouthing at his balls, eyes glinting and teasing as he grabbed a hold of his jaw and pulled him even closer.

"Daddy?" Jackson's voice came out croaky and rough as his pretty eyes widened in excitement and he looked around.

"That's right, Pup. Daddy. What would he say if he saw you so eager for my cock, look at how much spit you got on it." Youngjae's lips turned up into a grin, laugh bubbling out of him as Jackson licked his lips, looking at Youngjae's dick coated in his saliva.

"Started without Daddy." Jackson frowned even as his hand reached up to touch his own lips. "Sir did not want to wait?" Jackson questioned with his eyes flicking down to Youngjae's dick and back up at his face.

"No," Youngjae huffed with a hand reaching out to card through Jackson's hair. "I wanted to wait, I just couldn't." Jackson flinched when Youngjae's foot teasingly brushed over his clothed crotch.

Jackson opened his mouth to respond, but then the front door was opening with the loud buzz of the keycode being put in. He didn't move from where he was sat at Youngjae's feet, just turned until he was facing the entrance to the living room, his face lighting up as the rustling of clothes and then the clatter of shoes was faintly heard.

When Jaebum finally came into sight, Jackson made a little noise of happiness and scrambled over to him, stumbling in his hurry to stand up and throw himself into Jaebum's waiting arms.

"Hey there, where's the fire?" Jaebum laughed and placed a kiss on his head, his hands settling on his ass as he started walking over to where Youngjae was sat on the couch. "Were you being a good boy for Youngjae?"

Jackson pulled back to sit up on Jaebum's lap when he sat down, hands grabbing one of Jaebum's and one of Youngjae's as he nodded and smiled. "Was good for Sir."

"Why don't you tell Daddy about all the fun things we did today, Pup?" Youngjae whispered like it was a big secret, his eyes turning amused when Jackson flushed and hid his face behind their interlocked hands with a whine.

"Better yet, how about you show me?" Jaebum suggested, his free hand rubbing over the back of Jackson's neck. "Wanna show Daddy what you and Youngjae did today, baby?"

Jackson fidget with a harsh bite to his lip before he was nodding, his grip on their hands tightening as he looked down and whispered, "I was Pup for Sir."

Jaebum hummed softly, Youngjae's other hand landing on his bare thigh, fingers making random shapes that Jackson tried following with his eyes. "Were you a good pup?"

"I was," Jackson huffed and looked up at Jaebum through his lashes, "But- but I was Pup for Sir. Now I have to be Baby for Daddy."

The little rumble that left Jaebum's chest was short of a growl and Jackson gasped as he was pulled into a kiss, Youngjae's laughter fading into background noise as he wrapped his arms around Jaebum's shoulders, his hips beginning a slow grind on their own.

"Did you play here?" Jaebum bit at his lip after his question and Jackson nodded with a bite to Jaebum's bottom lip.

"Yes, here on the couch only."

"Okay, baby." Jaebum turned to Youngjae and pulled him close to whisper something in his ear, his hand holding his cheek when he pulled back and placing a chaste kiss to his lips before Youngjae was standing up and walking off out of the living room in all his naked glory.

"I'll be back." He waved over his shoulder and Jackson nodded even if he wasn't being looked at.

"So, what did you do first, hmm?" Jaebum gave him little teasing kisses around his face, his hnads rubbing his waist and his hips, down to his thighs and then settling back on Jackson's ass.

"Sir watched me." He whispered with a look toward the direction Youngjae had gone.

"Watched you?" Jaebum gave an amused little huff and Jackson pouted.

"Yes, he watched me-" He looked once again towards where Youngjae had left and he giggled as he buried his face in Jaebum's neck. "You know. He watched me touch myself." Jackson finished off with a whisper and Jaebum smirked.

"Oh yeah? And what else?" His hands pulled Jackson further on his lap and the younger man mumbled into his neck weakly.

"Called baby a naughty puppy. Sir said only naughty puppies touch themselves for their Sirs and Daddies as much as I did." Jackson's cheeks turned pinker with every word he said until he was back to hiding his face, his lips kissing at Jaebum's jaw shyly.

"Naughty Pup." Jaebum hummed and Jackson pulled back to look at him with wide eyes.

"Daddy can call me Pup more." He decided with a firm nod and Jaebum laughed, his hands pushing down Jackson's boxers, pulling him up until he was able to slide them off of him completely.

"I'm back, and just in time it seems." Youngjae's voice made Jackson look over at him with a pleased smile. "And guess what I have with me?"

"Present?" Jackson wiggled excitedly and Youngjae nodded, pulling out a box he was holding behind his back.

"It's a long overdue gift from Jaebum hyung and I." He mumbled and sat down next to them, Jackson climbing off Jaebum's lap to kneel in front of them, his hands locking behind his back and his back straightening as he bowed his head.

"Look how pretty that was, Hyung." Youngjae cooed and Jackson kept his head down even if he wanted to look up at them.

"He knows he's got to be a good boy if he wants to get his gift." Jaebum said with a pleased note to his tone.

"You can look up, Pup." Youngjae reassured and Jackson raised his head while keeping his hands behind his back.

"Go on then, Jackson-ah." Jaebum nodded with a smile. "Open it."

Jackson reached forward slowly, lifting the lid off of the dark charcoal coloured gift box. His mouth went suddenly dry, his eyes widening and his heart stuttering as he looked at the black leather collar inside.

"Well, do you like it?" Jackson wasn't sure who asked as he nodded silently, his fingers curling around their grip on the lid in his hands.

"Want me to put it on you?" This time he looked up at Youngjae when he nodded, his lip trembling as he blinked rapidly to get rid of the burn in his eyes.

Jackson's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. His lips parted in a shuddered breath when Youngjae pulled the collar out, holding it out and started to approach Jackson slowly. Youngjae beamed at him as he put it on him, fingers fumbling for a few seconds until he finally did the buckle at the back, pulling his hands back and looking at him with a grin.

Jaebum's hand came out to touch the collar, finger hooking around the ring at the front and pulling gently until Jackson was sitting up sttaighter.

"Thank you." Jackson muttered with a crack in his voice and both Youngjae and Jaebum smiled wider.

"You look perfect, baby." Jaebum said with another playful tug to the ring and Jackson shuddered as he leant up further with the tug.

"Looks amazing, Pup." Youngjae cooed with a soft pat to his head that made Jackson squeeze his eyes shut as he smiled.

"Can I show Daddy now?" He questioned. Jaebum nodded and Youngjae muttered an, _of course_ , and then Jackson was falling back to sit on the ground, scooting back and spreading his legs as his hand moved to his own chest.

He touched himself softly, just like he had done earlier in the day when it was just him and Youngjae. His fingers came up to his mouth where he sucked at them for a few seconds before he was bringing them back to his chest and pinching at his nipples with his wet index finger and his dry thumb, rubbing over the hardening nubs as he gasped out little noises of pleasure.

Jaebum's eyes were fixated on him, roaming every part of his body and flickering over his face to catch every expression he made. Jackson looked over at Youngjae and he was doing the same, his eyes straying more to his collar than anything else, lips parting as he watched him intently.

Jackson moved his hand down to his stomach, touching the softness of his tummy with gentle fingers like Jaebum and Youngjae did. Jaebum shuffled where he sat, his hands coming up to undo his belt buckle and open the button of his pants, pulling down his zipper and letting his dark grey slacks hang open. His black briefs were on show for the few seconds he took to tease Jackson as he looked at him looking at him before he pulled the slacks and his briefs down to mid thigh.

Jackson looked at his half hard cock intently, his mouth watering and his fingers trembling where they were teasing around his own cock. He looked at Youngjae and blinked slowly with a hitch to his breath as he finally wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking himself slowly with a light grip, his thumb rubbing at the wet head that was steadily leaking precum. He was wet enough with it to make the glide of his hand easier, stroking up and down lazily for a few seconds before he sped up his movements, eyes looking up at the boys through his lashes as his breathing sped up.

"Look at you." Jaebum breathed out and Jackson shivered with the next stroke of his hand. "Naughty baby." Jaebum grunted and Jackson nodded, the movement rattling the ring on his collar and making it give off a soft clincking noise that had his lips parting in a moan. "Youngjae was right; such a naughty little puppy."

Youngjae breathed out a moan and Jackson's eyes shot down to his crotch, whine escaping him when he saw how Youngjae was stroking himself too. "Tell him, Pup. Tell Daddy what you told me when I said that to you."

Jackson turned an even darker shade of red, his teeth biting at his lip and then he was whimpering. "Baby is only naughty for Sir and for Daddy. I will only be Baby and Pup for Sir and for Daddy because I'm yours. All of me, everything is yours."

"Fuck," Jaebum's hips thrust up into his own hand, his back arching as Jackson finished talking. He gasped and looked down at Jackson from where he had tilted his head back as he moaned.

Jackson instantly felt smaller than Jaebum, his shoulders hunching and his cock twitching in his hand as he whined and tightened the grip of his hand around the base of his dick to stop his own orgasm. Jackson had a thing for Jaebum making him feel like he was tiny, loved when Jaebum covered him entirely and how his shoulders shielded him when he hid behind him when he was embarrassed. Jaebum did it so easily, one look, a few well said words and Jackson was falling to his knees for him and feeling like Jaebum was thousands of inches taller.

"You want to come, Pup?" Youngjae asked breathlessly, his hand still stroking his own dick.

"Yes," he gasped and let himself fall until he was lying completely on his back so he could move his other hand down to toy with his balls.

"Go on then," Jaebum rasped and Jackson made a noise that was almost a _thank you_ , his toes curling as he thumbed at the head of his cock and pressed it into the slit, precum dribbling out and a moan spilling from his lips with it.

Jackson closed his eyes and only blinked them open when he heard shuffling, footsteps and a harsh inhale that was suddenly above him. Jackson's moan seemed to echo and vibrate throughout the living room and around the entire apartment, his eyes squeezing shut and opening again as he looked up at Jaebum and Youngjae standing over him.

Jaebum's slacks were still around his thighs, his legs spread over each side of Jackson's waist, his body towering over him making Jackson shudder in a few lungfuls of air, his cock twitching and his thighs pressing close, trapping his hand between them as he whimpered and looked into Jaebum's eyes.

Youngjae was standing just a bit obove where his head was, Jackson's hand quickening its pace as his thighs parted again.

"Come on baby, I know you're close. I can see you are." Jaebum's hand curled around his cock, slowly starting to jerk himself again.

Youngjae was looking down at him, his hand also on his dick, fingers tightening around the base on his every downstroke, and his thumb swpiping over the glistening tip with every stroke up. Jackson's mouth fell open, tongue licking at his bottom lip as he looked between them, his hips thrusting up and his thighs tensing as he tipped his head back and reached to grip at Jaebum's slacks with his free hand. His orgasm washed over him and left him feeling loose limbed and like his brain had turned to mush, his breathing coming out in little hiccups.

Jaebum and Youngjae both groaned simultaneously, Jackson's eyes flying open and his mouth dropping open as he waited with his tongue out, his come covered hand reaching up to tug at the ring on his collar, his back arching and his grip on Jaebum's pant leg tightening.

Youngjae came first, his come droping down on Jackson's chest and on his stomach, some landing on his open and waiting mouth, moaning when Jackson greedily swallowed it and licked at his lips to see if he'd missed any.

Jaebum came then, his cock spurting out thick stripes of come that Jackson waited for and moaned at when most of it landed directly on his face, his hand coming off from the grip on his slacks to collect some of their come before he was bringing his fingers to his lips, sucking the mess off of them with obscene noises that made Youngjae curse.

"Naughty Pup," He gasped as Jackson blinked up at them innocently, the fingers of his left hand toying with the mess on his chest while he sucked on his fingers from the right.

"Yummy." He mumbled around his fingers and Jaebum rolled his eyes even as he felt a small thrum of arousal course through him.

"Unbelievable." He muttered and both Jackson and Youngjae laughed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> note: was them beating their baby making organs while standing over him too dirty?


End file.
